


The Queens are back

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, F/M, Interviews, Old Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>As one of the most-watched couple in the US, Oliver and Felicity Queen arouse the interest of fans after the official announcement of their coupledom in <b>Starling Magazine</b> back in 2013. Eight years later, they gave us another exclusive interview about their family life, the upcoming HBO miniseries they’re starring as Bonnie and Clyde and their plans for the future.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queens are back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seacoloredeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacoloredeyes/gifts), [everythingisbloomable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisbloomable/gifts).



> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.  
> Based on seacoloredeyes prompt [movie stars AU](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/78564858562/what-about-movie-stars-au-though) (the second one). Also, belated birthday gift to everythingisbloomable!

**THE QUEENS ARE BACK**

_As one of the most-watched couple in the US, Oliver and Felicity Queen arouse the interest of fans after the official announcement of their coupledom in **Starling Magazine** back in 2013. Eight years later, they gave us another exclusive interview about their family life, the upcoming HBO miniseries they’re starring as Bonnie and Clyde and their plans for the future._

**October 3rd, 2021**

According to Oliver Queen (36), his love story with Felicity (33) could turn into a heartwarming romantic comedy.

“I swear to you that during the whole time we were filming together, I never imagined she would be interested in me,” he confesses as he looks adoringly at his wife. Her immediate reaction is to giggle, rolling her eyes at her husband’s admission.

It’s clear they’re as much in love as they were when I interviewed them for the first time a few years ago. Indeed, their story is made for a rom com: playboy and sweet girl-next-door fall in love with each other, but they spend a great time apart because they believe their feelings are unrequited.

“Good thing I was smart enough to kiss you under that mistletoe,” Felicity teases him with a playful smile. He leans in and kisses her cheek, smiling softly at her.

It’s impossible to look at these two and not see the genuine love between them. It’s there in every detail, touch and look they exchange. For people that believe romance is dead, Oliver and Felicity are the perfect example of that not being true.

The couple first met in 2012, during the filming of the critically acclaimed movie ‘Fallen’, where Oliver played cocaine addict in treatment that fell in love with Felicity’s character, an emotionally unstable nurse that worked at his character’s rehabilitation center. Their chemistry is easily spotted from their first interaction in the movie, which makes understandable how their romance went straight from the screens to real life.

It has been eight years since they first saw each other and many things happened already: the secret wedding of Oliver and Felicity, the unfortunate demise of Robert Queen forcing Oliver to step in as CEO of Queen Consolidated, Sophie Queen’s birth, and then the scandal of Thea Queen being Malcom Merlyn’s daughter.

The last decade has been a rollercoaster of emotion for the Queen family. Luckily for the couple, none of the bad vibes affected their love for each other; their relationship growing stronger each day.

In this exclusive interview, I talk with Oliver and Felicity about their new project together, the first one they’ve gotten since Felicity returned from her maternity leave and Oliver took over his father’s company. We also get a glimpse about their private life and a possible new movie for Felicity.

 **Starling Magazine:** How is business life treating you?

 **OQ:** I’m back to acting, how do you think? _[Laughs]_ I’m joking. I stepped in as CEO because my family needed me at that moment. Business is never going to be my thing. First and foremost, I am an actor; I’m not a businessman like my father. I had to take over Queen Consolidated out of necessity and I was successful thanks to the help of my wife and a close friend of our family, Walter Steele. Now that everything is under control, thanks to my mom and my sister agreeing to handle the company with Mr. Steele’s help, I can devote my life to my true passion: cinema.

 **Starling Magazine:** So, you weren’t just enjoying your time being a proud mother?

 **FQ:** _[Laughs]_ Oh God, no. After I got pregnant, our personal life went a bit crazy. I felt like I needed to put my family first. So, I decided to join Oliver in his break from acting: take care of my pregnant self, look after the rest of the Queen clan and, of course, not let Oliver drive himself crazy being a CEO.

 **Starling Magazine:** Your family was very careful to not display any information about your pregnancy, how was that?

 **FQ:** I didn’t have an easy pregnancy, which was the main reason I decided to stop working at first. I remember I was auditioning for the last movie Sofia Coppola produced when I had a miscarriage scare. So, I stopped everything and my baby became my priority.

 **Starling Magazine:** And now she’s two, right?

 **OQ:** Yes, our baby girl just turned two last month.

 **Starling Magazine:** Does she take after you or your wife?

 **OQ:** She’s definitely a mini-Felicity. The only thing she got from me is her inclination to get in trouble. 

 **FQ:** And her pout.

 **OQ:** I don’t pout.

 **FQ:** Whatever you say, Oliver. _[Smiles]_ Yes, he does. _[Mouths]_

 **Starling Magazine:** And how did parenthood changed your life?

 **FQ:** It was hard in the beginning. I think the first lesson we learn is that it’s just not the two of us anymore. We need to think about Sophie and put her needs first. Now, we avoid being in the spotlight and we try to lead a quiet life. I think the new challenge is balance our acting career and our family.

 **Starling Magazine:** Talking about your career, how did you end up in your upcoming project?

 ** **OQ** :** Felicity and I wanted to come back as soon as possible. When I learned that Neil Jordan was looking for a couple to star in his new miniseries ‘Bonnie & Clyde’, I knew I wanted to be part of that project. I’m a huge fan of his work since The Borgias and that was the perfect opportunity to work with him. I asked Felicity if she wanted to try for the Bonnie role and she said yes. Next thing I know, I’m calling my agent to arrange an audition for us. The rest is history.

 **FQ:** I’m happy that I landed this role. It’s a great opportunity as an actress, especially after a two-year break. I know I was in a perfect place in my career when I decided to take a sabbatical, but like I said, family first. I don’t regret it. Now, I’m trying to get back in the game.

 **Starling Magazine:** You’re getting back in the game the same way you ascended to stardom: playing the problematic girl to Oliver’s unstable character.

 **FQ:** _[Laughs]_ It’s our thing, I guess. I mean, I’m very grateful that my first job back is with Oliver. I love working with him and not just because he’s my husband and the father of my child. He’s an amazing actor; his performance always take my breath away! I feel lucky to play his romantic partner a second time.

 ** **OQ** :** What are you talking about? You’re the talented one here! Do I need to remind you that the first role you landed, you ended up being nominated for best supporting actress? If someone is lucky, it’s me. _[Laughs]_ Really, we are just ecstatic we will be living in the same place and spending more hours together than we are used to.

 **Starling Magazine:** So, how did you prepare for the roles?

 **FQ:** Wow, I did detailed research about Bonnie and Clyde and the era they lived. I watched movies and I read books written during 20’s and 30’s. It gave me a lot of perspective about their characters and hardships. It was amazing, I learned a lot.

 ** **OQ** : **I just stole the material she found. _[Laughs]_

 **Starling Magazine:** And the filming already started, right?

 **FQ:** It started a few weeks ago and we’re already in the second episode. The miniseries has a total of five episodes.

 **Starling Magazine:** Were there any scenes in particular that you found difficult to shoot in the first two episodes?

 **OQ:** Not really. I love action scenes and we have a bit of guns and punches going on. After all, this is a TV show about an outlaw couple.

 **FQ:** I particularly find it difficult to shoot sex scenes with him. _[Oliver laughs]_ I know, it’s silly because it’s my husband. But, it’s difficult because it’s my husband, you know? Millions of people can look at that and then think ‘is that how they have sex?’ And I just die of shame inside my mind. I remember my reaction after we shot our first sex scene. I just took Oliver by the arm and said: ‘our mothers will see us having sex, how are you so relaxed?’ And then he pats my back and say: ‘Felicity, we are acting. It’s not us.’ It’s our faces, Oliver. It’s our faces.

 **OQ:** You’re unbelievable, babe. _[Laughs]_

 **Starling Magazine:** As a couple, what do you two do in your free time?

 **OQ & FQ: **Sleep.

 **FQ:** We’re parents of a hyperactive baby that wants to climb all over our furniture. Obviously, all our free time ends up in cuddling in bed or on the couch and sleeping away all our tiredness from running after her all day.

 **Starling Magazine:** Fair enough. Is there anything else planned for the immediate future?

 **FQ:** We’re talking about producing a movie together, but nothing is certain. I do wanna try to get a superheroes role in a Marvel movie. I am a fan of the genre and I’d love to be part of the comic culture.

 ** **OQ** :** Particularly, besides the movie we want to produce, I don’t have any solid plans. I already feel lucky for everything I’ve accomplished so far. So who knows what is next? I am in love with my life, my child and my Felicity. Life is great. ❖


End file.
